Chapter One Hundred Eleven of Doom
The one hundred eleventh chapter of Eternal Destiny The Archer's Hunt: Part Nine "You can stop hiding," Naga said. "I know you're in here, Torrin Wood." CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN OF DOOM Rune stood up and looked around. C and Q were gone... and so were his friends. "Hey! Where is everyone?" he shouted. Behind him, Gabilan answered. "Well, they got hit with Ball's attack. She forces people to transport away - sometimes several miles. You and I were lucky enough to end up in the same area... As for the others who were hit, I have no idea where they are." Rune tightened his fists. "We've got to find them. And then kick C and Q's asses." "Language," Gabilan scolded. "But I agree. A numbers advantage is the only way to get past their defenses without some sort of trickery or immunity." On that note, Gabilan swam up to the surface of the river, and Rune followed. "What's going on? Why are we up here?" "Drat," Gabilan said. "The cursed island is nowhere in sight. And neither is your ship. We're clearly miles from where we were before, but there are no marks I recognize to show us the way." "Say..." Rune remembered. "Are there any animals you can think of that might be able to find the others? Like, tracking?" "Plenty," Gabilan said. "But they would all require some sample of the person you're looking for. I'm afraid we're going to have to travel up the river until we can find them." "Okay," Rune said. "But not in silence, deal? That'd be boring. You're, what, the only talking hippocampus here? Maybe even the whole world. So we might as well talk on the way." "You mean like you are now?" Gabilan noted. "Yeah, I'm pretty talkative," Rune admitted. "What about you? Why can you speak English if the other hippocampi can't?" "Well, it's kind of a long story..." Gabilan had been in this world for sixteen years when he met Poseidon for the first time. Now, this was before Gabilan called himself 'Gabilan'. Back then, he still went by his old name, unpronounceable to any human tongue. The name was one he would only start using later, after he was able to pronounce it. Gabilan watched in admiration, along with several others, as the god of the seas stepped through, commanding authority with each second. Behind him floated the mortal subordinates he'd decided to bring on this particular visit; some cyclops, some mermaid, some hippocampus, some other assorted beasts of the sea. Though Gabilan had a healthy respect for Poseidon, he couldn't help but pay attention to two of those subordinates - a hippocampus and a demigod. He didn't know their names, or really anything about them. Most of all, he had no idea of how much the two of them would change his life. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Ten of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Twelve of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 26 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Those two subordinates. Names: Reserved for later Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page